El Patán Bajo el Muérdago
by Muffliat0
Summary: Había sido invitada a lo que prometía ser la mejor fiesta de Navidad a las que hubiese asistido, era una lástima que nunca nada le saliera como esperaba. [One Shot hecho para la Cebración "Navidad Al Revés" del foro de Facebook Drinny/Dranny ¡El Mejor Amor Prohibido!]


_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

 **Nota de la Autora:** Este One Shot pertenece a la **"Celebración Navidad Al Revés"** del grupo de Facebook Drinny/Dranny: ¡El Mejor Amor Prohibido!

 **Especificaciones:** Gawain Weasley = Ginevra Weasley * Dziban Malfoy = Draco Malfoy.

* * *

El patán bajo el muérdago.

Observó el lugar bastante seria, ese imbécil patán la había invitado a la cena de Navidad en su casa, diciendo que sería meramente familiar, el lugar enorme al que llegó no le pareció para nada extraño según lo que le habían dicho sobre lo enorme que era su casa, según lo que _**Theodore**_ le había dicho, Gawain Weasley se había dado el lujo de comprar seis de las casas residenciales para hacer la suya propia, no conforme con eso, había comprado siete más, una para cada una de sus hermanas y una para sus padres, dejado así uno de los bloques más grandes y lujosos de Londres exclusivo para los Weasley, con razón sus hermanitas fastidiosas e idiotas lo adoraban, no era más que el interés lo que las mantenía pegadas a él.

Oculto la botella de vino cuando una mujer de rasgos delicados la observó con una ceja extremadamente perfecta depilada, sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco, si bien él no pidió nada, no iba a llegar a una cena meramente familiar con las manos vacías, se le habían ido diez mil libras en esa botella, todo su capital en ese momento, pero claro, no iba a dejar que patán Weasley la humillara.

—Pero que vino tan corriente has traído a una fiesta _Malfoy_ –se burló la voz profunda y galante de Gawain Weasley a sus espaldas, le arrebató la botella para poder leer la etiqueta –además de la peor cosecha, pfff.

—Es normal que un alcohólico como tú sepa de vinos, pero yo...

—La niña rica sólo tuvo que ir a la reserva especial de su papi y tomar la primera que vio ¿cierto?

La mirada café choco con la suya, se quedó sería, posiblemente era una broma más, tal vez la había escuchado a ella presumir de todo aquello que obviamente carecía.

—No –negó ofendida.

—Menos mal, me sentiría decepcionado que tu padre tuviese tan mal gusto en vino, ni siquiera es de los mejores, disculpa –la mesera se detuvo junto a él, para deleite de Dziban la mujer le miró impasible, sin derretirse por él –puedes rociarlo por algún lado, posiblemente en el rosal –le sonrió cuando asintió.

—Eso es descortés –gruño, tomando en cuenta todo lo que había gastado.

—No puedes darle el vino tan corriente a alguien, el que venden en supermercados es de mejor calidad que eso.

—Gawain –la voz insoportable de Romy le hizo poner los ojos en blanco, él sonrió y la abrazo encantadoramente.

—Sí, en un momento voy, estaba siendo cortés con mi invitada.

—Pensé que la habías contratado dentro del servicio de meseros, no puede ser –chilló Romy y sujetó la tela del vestido de Dizzy, la observó con una ceja enarcada –dile a Parkinson que evite prestarte la ropa de su hermana para un evento de un Weasley.

—No sé de...

—Diseñé y confeccione personalmente ese vestido, Gawain ¿puedes dejarnos charlar chica a chica?

—Bien, sobretodo sí comenzarán a hablar de vestidos.

Se alejó con paso seguro y confiado, dejándola en las garras de su hermana.

—Sí estás pensando brincar sobre mi hermano por su fortuna, te diré que...

—Tu hermano es un gran idiota.

La bofetada resonó bastante fuerte, la mirada azulada de Romy era colérica.

—Es un gran idiota ¿qué haces aquí, Dziban? –frunció el ceño acercándose más a ella, la rubia observó a su alrededor y los demás desviaron la vista cuando sus ojos grises se posaron en ellos.

—Trabajo para él –contestó conteniendo las ganas de deshacer el bonito peinado de la pelirroja.

—No eres la primera con sueños de grandeza, aún no le digo del barrio del que vienes, así que...

—Tú no eres de un mejor barrio, idiota.

Las mujeres a su alrededor rieron divertidas a la segunda bofetada que recibió la rubia de parte de Romy, era normal que apoyarán a esa idiota.

—Sin embargo a donde llegamos –sonrió la pelirroja –trabajas para mi hermano.

—No me interesa tu hermano ni su maldito dinero, así que puedes quedarte tranquila, puedes seguir de mantenida toda la vida –le sujetó la mano –y sí me abofeteas de nuevo, te juro que no se quedarán las cosas así.

Se alejó de la chica, sólo estaría quince minutos ahí y se iría, después golpearía a Parkinson por ser tan idiota como para darle un vestido diseñado por la estúpida de Romy.

Observó el reloj y se burló cuando escucho las estúpidas teorías de que era reconstrucción del que había estado en el Titanic.

—Te he estado buscando –soltó y observó a Harriet, que acaricio el brazo del hombre y se pegó a él.

—No tenía ni idea, sobretodo porque te he evitado los pasados veinte minutos –sonrió.

—No tendrás que seguir evitándome, sólo vine a decir que me voy.

—Pensé que tú y mi hermana se la estaban pasando genial –río –pero veo que no ha sido así.

—Sí tu hermana es una loca con delirios de...

—Te recuerdo que Romy es mi mejor amiga –informó Harriet, logrado que Dziban la observara con un enorme "¿Y a mí que me importa?" Estampado en su expresión.

—Gawain, cariño, aún su contrato no está firmado ¿cierto? No es forma para que una simple aspirante le hablé así a mi mejor amiga, y menos sí piensas regalarme unas pocas acciones de tu empresa como regalo de compromiso.

—Deberías disculparte con ella –observó a su novia –es una aspirante, no podemos darnos el lujo de correr mala fama –acaricio su rostro.

—Saben, me iré, su ridículo romance me aburre –se cubrió la boca y fingió bostezar.

—Iré con Romy.

Dziban siguió con la vista a la chica de cabello azabache y por un momento le deseo canas prematuras.

—Le invite a la cena familiar y usted se irá antes, que descortés.

—Oh por favor, mi presencia aquí es irrelevante, no conozco a nadie y me aburrí, segundo ¿cena familiar? ¿Ya observaste bien este lugar? Sobre todo la cantidad de personas.

—Es una cena familiar porque la familia invita gente, no sólo yo –rodó los ojos exasperado –sea más inteligente –golpeo su frente delicadamente con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—No me importa, tengo cosas que hacer, es Navidad...

Gawain puso los ojos en blanco al escucharla decir eso.

—Invierno no es Navidad, dejen de frustrarme con eso ¿bien?

—Eres tú quién comienza con la promoción de las cosas navideñas desde septiembre.

—Considero los envíos internacionales ¿sabes lo que es una trasnacional, Dziban?

—Me iré –se giró y se alejó.

Se enfadó cuando él ni siquiera insistió que se quedara, no la persiguió no nada ¿qué clase de hombre era? Todos caían a sus pies ¿porque Gawain Weasley no? Posiblemente ella caería a los pies de él sí no fuese tan idiota con ella.

—Dizzy –se giró y sonrió al ver a Nott ahí.

—No sabía que vendrías.

—Bueno, Gawain me invitó, insistió tanto que no pude negarme a venir –se encogió de hombros.

—Así que sí sabe insistir –se burló.

—Vaya que sabe, pero no te vas tan pronto ¿cierto?

—No, por supuesto que no.

Dziban Malfoy iba a aprovechar cualquier oportunidad de estar en ese mundo, algo en ella le decía que en un universo paralelo estaba destinada a tener mucho dinero, fama y ser mejor que toda esa estúpida familia Weasley.

La sonrisa socarrona de Gawain Weasley se apoderó de sus labios cuando ella lo observó, levantó su vaso con vodka y no pudo beber del líquido ya que sus labios fueron robados por Harriet Potter.

—Te quedaste –se burló de ella.

—Puedes seguir ignorándome, no me molesta tanto, por el contrario me agrada, su presencia me enfada.

—Es una lástima que sea el anfitrión y usted una invitada ¿cierto? Pero venía aquí a proponerle un trato.

—Cuida lo que salga de tu boca porque no me importa...

—Olvídalo en ese caso.

Gawain se alejó, la idea de que posiblemente lo que él quería proponerle era la firma del contrato le golpeo en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—Permíteme un segundo.

Lo jalo alejándolo de los invitados, lo escucho escupir un lo siento a esas personas y lo observó cuando estuvieron junto al árbol de Navidad.

—Dime lo que ibas a proponer hace unos minutos –sonsaco.

—Ya lo olvidé –hizo una cara extraña pero era posiblemente por el alcohol, la ventisca entró ya que la ventana estaba abierta, meciendo los cabellos pelirrojos, haciéndole lucir extremadamente sexy y salvaje, estúpido Gawain ¿por qué tenía que parecerle tan atractivo?

—Dilo o te juro que te aventaré por la ventana y diré que te lanzaste porque te creíste superhéroe.

—Bueno, no soy el mejor en la cama, pero tengo algunos súper poderes –le guiñó un ojo –pero supongo que es algo que no tendrás el placer de saber.

—Eres tan perro fiel de Harriet que...

—No sé cuál es tu pasado con esas dos –admitió acercándose a ella –pero comienzo a tener curiosidad y sobre la propuesta... Realmente ya lo olvidé.

—Seguramente tu idiotez tenga como complemento perdida de la memoria pero ven aquí y piénsalo un minuto –lo jaló hasta ella, la mirada del pelirrojo fue intensa en ella, haciéndole sentir mil maravillas en el estómago –sé un buen chico está noche y dímelo.

—Me tratas como un perro –la observó sorprendido.

—Te falta encantó natural, lealtad y tener un rabo.

La risa del pelirrojo fue gutural, sonrió encantada, pero la risa murió demasiado rápido como para guardar ese sonido tan salvaje y sensual en su subconsciente.

—Creo que puedes hacerlo mejor –murmuró resoplando.

— ¿De qué hablas?

La mano de Gawain se puso en su cuello y con su dedo pulgar acarició la mandíbula de Dziban, haciéndole contener el aliento ante aquel contacto tan ardiente, y sólo la sujeto de una parte decente de su anatomía, acercó su rostro de facciones duras y atractivas, la cercanía le hizo separar los labios esperando el beso pasional que esperaba por parte de alguien como él.

—Sí lo que quieres es un beso mío, puedes hacerlo mejor Dziban –le repitió.

La rubia lo observó incrédulamente mientras se alejaba de ella, un segundo después, observó hacia arriba, a donde él había observado antes de que su risa muriera.

—Maldito patán –bufó al ver el muérdago sobre ella.


End file.
